Multiple electrical outlet strips have become widely used, and versatile electrical products, employed in a wide variety of home, industrial, and commercial settings. In a number of settings in which such components are utilized, it has also been found that it is desirable to provide an electrical device which performs an electrical grounding function.
According to the present invention, it has been recognized that it is desirable to provide for the grounding of accessory equipment utilizing a multiple electrical outlet strip. By providing at least one ground jack in a conventional multiple electrical outlet strip, according to the invention the multiple electrical outlet strip becomes an even more versatile piece of equipment, and eliminates the need for accessory grounding devices in environments in which it is utilized.
According to the one aspect of the present invention, a multiple electrical outlet strip is provided which comprises: A casing having a top with a number of apertures formed therein, inside and end walls to enclose a space, and an open side opposite the top, there being a cover to complete the enclosure of the space inside the casing. A plurality of electrical outlet receptacles having live, neutral and ground terminals, the receptacles being adapted to be connected together into a parallel circuit. Each receptacle being received within an aperture in the casing top and having openings on one side thereof that are exposed on the outside of the casing for receiving two and three prong electrical plugs for connection to the terminals. A three wire conductor for carrying an electrical current to the casing, the connector having live, neutral and ground leads. And, a plurality of ground jacks, distinct from the connectors, the ground jacks being accessible from the exterior of the casing for receipt of a ground connector, and the ground jacks operatively connected, within the casing, to the ground lead from the three wire conductor.
The ground jacks may be of any suitable construction, such as a banana-type jack. Additionally, it may be desirable to provide circuitry means within the casing, the circuitry means operatively connected to the ground jacks and the receptacles for sensing continuity to ground. Also, it can be desirable to provide a circuit breaker associated with the casing for selectively interrupting or allowing the supply of electrical current to the casing components from the three wire conductor.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a more versatile multiple electrical outlet strip. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.